Love Experts
by numberf1ve
Summary: Kristoff's friend is a love expert whose advice leads Anna to a quiet young woman with icy blue eyes. Modern AU. Non-Related Elsa/Anna.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do NOT own Frozen.**

* * *

"Kristoff. This is a completely ridiculous idea. Even for you," Anna nearly shouted into her phone as Sven, the giant menace of a dog, dragged her along toward the park.

She could hear her friend's stifled laughter, "Relax, Fiestypants! Trust me. I'm telling you, Sven is a love expert. I'd still be single if not for him. Just ask him for help when you get to the park. He knows what to do."

Anna rolled her eyes as she jogged along behind the fluffy behemoth, "Yeah...somehow, I doubt that," she said with an annoyed yet somewhat amused tone.

"Hey! I never would have found my girlfriend without good ol' Sven," Kristoff insisted.

"Riiiiight...Ok, well, we're here. Wow! He is really excited. Ugh! He pulls so hard," she grunted into the phone before speaking directly to the dog, "Sven! Cool it, already! Sit!" Sven immediately parked himself, whining anxiously as if telling Anna to hurry up.

Kristoff was speaking again, "Ok, Anna. Now, just ask him for help."

Anna groaned. This was definitely Kristoff's stupidest idea to date but she straightened up and cleared her throat loudly, saying in her most sarcastic voice, "Oh, Great and Powerful Love Expert, Sven! Please! Please help me, the frail and lonely Anna, to find love!" she concluded with a snort, "How was that?"

Kristoff sounded excited, "It was perfect...a bit sarcastic though."

Anna giggled, "Caught on to that then, did ya?" she paused, "Ok, so now what?"

Sven had begun sniffing the air importantly and was tugging in the direction of the shade trees at the far side of the field.

"Let him go," Kristoff stated simply.

Anna's jaw dropped, "Let him go? What do you mean, 'let him go'?! No! He could get lost or hurt or stolen or something! No way am I going to just let him go! It's a gorgeous day and the park is insanely busy, Kristoff! I can't believe you would be so damn irresponsib-."

Kristoff cut her off, "Anna, just do it. Trust me. And trust Sven."

Anna heaved a sigh, "Fine! But I am holding you personally responsible for whatever happens."

Anna could hear Kristoff smiling through the phone, "Deal!"

Reluctantly, Anna turned to Sven, "Alright, buddy, your moronic master says you know what to do," and with that Anna dropped the leash and Sven toddled off, following his nose.

Anna walked in the same general direction that Sven had gone, mentally berating herself for allowing herself to get talked into this wild goose chase. Several minutes later, Kristoff still hung on the phone, "What's he doing?" he asked impatiently.

Anna felt exceptionally silly as she followed Sven around the park. She wondered just how in hell she was supposed to catch her idiot housemate's dopey dog, "What's he doing? He's a dog, dude! He's being a dog! Sniffing around and peeing on stuff! Kristoff, how the hell am I supposed to catch him?"

Anna's concern was met with laughter, "He knows what he's doing, just follow him." The redhead picked up her pace a bit, matching the dog, she couldn't help but feel mild excitement displacing her annoyance,_ I hope he does. _The corners of her mouth curled into a wishful smile.

A little while later, Sven lifted his nose suddenly from the ground and took off, bounding fast across the field, clearly he caught the scent of something he liked. "Oh, shit," Anna exclaimed as she shifted into an unpracticed run in the wayward hound's wake.

Kristoff could hear her panting, "Everything ok?" he asked, "Anna?"

Sven came to a sudden, clamorous stop under a shady tree at the edge of the field far removed from most of the park's visitors. Still running to catch up, Anna fumbled for her phone, having nearly forgotten that Kristoff was still there, "Your idiot dog knocked someone over," she said, running hard to reach whomever it was that Sven now had pinned to the base of a tree.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry," all manner of apology tumbling from Anna's mouth as she approached, "Sven! Sven, get over here! Now!" she yelled at the dog, all the while trying desperately to catch her breath. Sven merely turned his head, tail wagging furiously, to look at Anna. Platinum blonde hair and a pale arm were just visible from behind the dog, Anna shifted her position slightly and followed the arm up to a neck and face. A beautiful, pale and smiling face. Anna stood transfixed, still holding the phone to her ear she spoke to Kristoff, "He knocked a girl down...a really gorgeous girl...I-I gotta go," she said nothing more and ended the call not even hearing Kristoff's parting reply, "A girl? Wow! Hey, I told you Sven knows his stuff! Go for it, Babe!"

Anna shook her head, coming back to reality, "Sven! Move it, mister!" she called, moving forward to grab his collar. Pulling the fluffy monster away, the redhead turned her attention to the victim of Sven's enthusiasm, her mouth went dry instantly as ice blue eyes locked onto her own teal ones, "A-a-are you ok? Really, I am just so sorry. This big lug," she nudged Sven with her toe. Flustered by the ridiculous situation, Anna blushed and cleared her throat, extending a hand to the girl on the ground, "Here, let me help you up."

The blonde smiled shyly, accepting the offered hand with her own gloved one, "Thanks," she said as she got to her feet. The two stood for a moment, taking each other in. Anna broke the silence, "Again, I'm really sorry about Sven. He's harmless, really. He just has no idea how big he is. I should have been paying more attention. I am sorry. Really. Am I rambling? I feel like I'm rambling... Sorry, I tend to do that. Oh, um, I'm Anna, by the way," she smiled apologetically at the girl with the gorgeous blue eyes.

The blonde smiled back, "Elsa," she said simply. "And, it's ok. You don't need to keep apologizing," she continued. Anna blushed. If she had not fixed her eyes on the ground she might have noticed Elsa blushing too.

As they stood awkwardly in the shade, neither knowing what to say, Sven rushed past the two girls and immediately seized upon a sandwich sitting on a blanket the blonde had stretched out on the ground. Elsa looked down and gasped as the last of her sandwich disappeared into Sven's mouth, "Great" she muttered, chuckling.

Anna was mortified. Again. "Let me guess," she said, "That was your lunch, right?"

The blonde sighed, "Yep."

Anna groaned, her hand smacking the center of her forehead, "Of course it was. Why wouldn't it be? Shit, I am so sorry...again."

Elsa smiled and rolled her eyes, "It's not really a big deal. Sven has certainly made my afternoon more interesting," she said, reaching down to rub Sven's head. "And, it was nice meeting you, too, Anna," she continued, "but I should go. I need to get something else to eat."

Anna watched, speechless, as the girl packed her blanket, water bottle and book into a small knapsack and turned to leave. Maybe it was all of Kristoff's silly fate and love-at-first-sight 'Trust Sven' nonsense, but at that moment she wanted nothing more than to make Elsa stay and could think of nothing to say that might hold her.

Elsa hung the small bag from her shoulder, "Goodbye, Anna," she smiled briefly then walked briskly toward the park's edge.

Sven whined and toddled behind Anna, nudging her forward with his head. The girl cast around for something to say or do that would keep Elsa near her. Finally, she had an idea, a glimmer of hope. She screwed up her courage and called out, "Hey Elsa, wait up!" as she jogged up beside the retreating blonde who stopped walking and looked back at her with ice blue eyes. Anna froze. Elsa's eyes were intense and beautiful and made her mind go temporarily blank. After a few moments' silence, Elsa raised her brow curiously, reminding Anna that she was expected to speak, "Um...look, let me make it up to you. Please? Take you to lunch? My treat? Really, I won't take 'no' for an answer. It's the least I can do after Sven ate your sandwich."

Elsa smiled graciously, "Thank you, but that won't be necessary."

Anna had already stepped forward and hooked her arm around Elsa's, "Did I not mention that I won't take 'no' for an answer? Pretty sure I did," the redhead grinned ear to ear, feeling suddenly confident, "Sven. Let's go."

The clumsy white beast ambled along behind the two, tail wagging, and looking very pleased with himself.

* * *

_**Not sure at all where this is going. Any thoughts? Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Anna steered Elsa toward an outside table at a small cafe with a great view of the park. "Oaken's Trading Post?" Elsa asked, noticing the name on the building.

"Yep," Anna replied, grinning as they sat down, "It's one of my all-time favorite places. Plus, they allow dogs out here so I don't have to worry about Sven."

Elsa glanced down at the dog who had sprawled out under the table, his head on Anna's boots, tail lazily brushing over Elsa's shoes. The blonde smiled and looked up at Anna, opening her mouth to speak but was cut off by a shout from just inside the cafe. "Annaaaaaaa!" the voice called out, startling Elsa. Anna smiled broadly and turned toward the voice to find a young man with dark hair and light eyes bounding her way. Before she could respond, the large boy scooped her up in a bone-crushing hug. Anna grunted, "Heyy, Olaf! Ooof! Long time, no see, buddy." Olaf laughed and set Anna down beside her chair, "Yeah, way too long! Where have you been anyway?" he scolded playfully. Then he looked across the table, his eyes focused on Elsa, who was staring anxiously at the menu from her seat, hoping to go unnoticed, "Ooohhh! And who's your friend?" he asked eagerly.

Anna smiled again, "Olaf, this is Elsa. Elsa, Olaf." The redhead winked encouragingly at a rather frazzled Elsa as Olaf leapt over and closed his arms around her small frame, giving her a toned down version of his famous bear hug. For her part, Elsa looked like a deer caught in headlights. Surprised by the young man's forwardness, she stiffened but quickly regained her composure and patted the boy on the back, signaling her readiness for the embrace to end.

Olaf released the blonde, his face turning bright red, "Um, Yeaaah. So, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs," he said, fixing his gaze on the ground. At that, Anna burst out laughing, the dark haired boy immediately joined in. Elsa chuckled quietly, amused and feeling a bit more relaxed now that the boy had put some distance between them, "I'm pleased to meet you, Olaf," she commented.

"Right, so, let's start this thing over. Hi, I'm Olaf. What can I get for you guys today?" Olaf said, trying to be serious for a moment. Anna rolled her eyes at the question, "Olaf, you already know what I want. I want what I always get," she told him, with a smirk.

Olaf rolled his eyes right back, "I wasn't talking to you, Smartypants," he said. He did his best to sound snarky but the effect was ruined by the goofy grin he wore. Olaf looked over at Elsa, "What would you like to order, Miss Elsa?" he asked sweetly. Elsa's brows knit together as she scanned the menu hastily. She looked to Anna for help, "What is it that you always get?"

Anna met her eyes happily, pointing at a few menu items, "I always get a cup of soup, and one of Oaken's famous roast beef sandwiches. Oaken makes the best sandwiches ever! And the soup is pretty great too! But the portions are kinda, well, huge, so that might be too much food for you," Anna concluded, obviously a bit embarrassed, "I...um, eat a lot." A light blush coloring her cheeks again. "And I always get ice cream for dessert," she added somewhat sheepishly.

Elsa smiled, she enjoyed seeing how excited the redhead had gotten, "That sounds perfect. I'll have the same please, Olaf."

Anna's mouth fell open, "Elsa?! Do you really think you can keep up with me? Well, challenge accepted."

The blonde flashed a small smile at the other two and Olaf grinned happily, "Coming right up, Elsa," the boy turned to leave. "I guess I can bring something for your Smartypants friend as well," he added, turning his nose up at Anna and heading back inside.

"Oh, crap! I almost forgot," Anna shouted after the boy, "Hey, Olaf! Bring a bowl of water for Sven please. Oh! And two Anna's Specials, will you?"

Olaf appeared again in the doorway, a smirk playing at his mouth, "Two drinks or two straws?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows. Anna blushed furiously and cast a glance at Elsa whose face had reddened slightly, though she pretended she had not heard the boy's comment. "Two drinks, Olaf! For fuck's sake," Anna hissed through clenched teeth, "And you don't drink an Anna's Special with a straw anyway, doofus." The redhead wadded up her napkin and threw it at Olaf as he giggled and left.

After the boy's departure, Anna fell quiet, which seemed out of character for the redhead (though, admittedly, Elsa had only known her for about an hour) so the blonde decided to break the tension that Olaf's comment had left at the table, "Well, Olaf is certainly a lively fellow," she began. Anna looked up from the table and met Elsa's eyes before throwing a glare toward the doorway, "Not for long," she muttered. Elsa laughed at the redhead's threat and her obviously flustered state. The blonde's laugh was like music, and Anna could hardly continue to pout in its presence.

The girls chatted as they waited for their meals. Anna told Elsa about her best friend and housemate, Kristoff, making the blonde laugh with memories of some of the crazy situations they'd gotten into over the years. Elsa listened intently, Anna was vibrant and her stories were very entertaining. Elsa found that she really wanted to know more about the redhead. Anna, though, was having a much harder time getting to know Elsa. She knew the blonde was twenty-four, had moved to Arendelle recently and that she lived in a very nice apartment building in the North Mountain neighborhood. She knew precious little beyond that. Anna had just asked Elsa about her job as she seemed uncomfortable sharing much personal information. Elsa was a writer, of some sort. She said it was an ideal profession for someone like herself, whatever that meant. Anna was just about to ask when Elsa changed the subject.

"So," Elsa said, propping her chin on her hands, "tell me all about the Anna's Special. What makes it so special?"

Anna grinned, she didn't mind the change of topic but would definitely revisit Elsa's story. She wanted very much to get to know the gorgeous woman across from her. She asked you a question, Anna. Focus. The redhead shrugged her shoulders, "Oh, it's just a little something Oaken makes especially for me. Don't worry, you'll find out shortly."

Elsa arched her brow, eyeing the smirk the redhead wore, "Hm..." she said, smiling, "Looks like I won't have to wait any longer. Here comes Olaf."

Olaf approached the table carrying a tray on which was balanced two oversized steaming mugs, cups of soup, enormous sandwich platters and a large bowl with a pitcher of water, "Here we go, ladies. Lunch is served." He placed the soup and sandwiches on the table. Then he put a mug in front of each girl and topped them with whipped cream and chocolate shavings. Lastly, Olaf poured the pitcher of water into the bowl and placed it on the ground for Sven. Anna stared at the food spread out in front of her. She looked across at the blonde who seemed surprised by the quantity but had zeroed in on the steamy mug of Anna's Special.

Olaf chuckled, "Ok, enjoy you two," he said, smiling, "I'll check on you in a bit."

Anna thanked Olaf and turned back to face Elsa. The blonde held the whipped cream topped mug in her hands and sniffed it gingerly, her eyes immediately lighting up, "Hot chocolate? My favorite," she exclaimed. The redhead giggled as Elsa sipped from the mug, getting whipped cream on her nose and upper lip. Elsa blushed, clearing the cream from her face with her napkin, "Wow! Anna, this is the best hot chocolate I have ever had," Anna sat back and watched with a smile. This was the most animated Elsa had been about anything. She seemed to finally be relaxed.

Anna reached over to her plate and picked up a truly huge roast beef sandwich, taking a big, messy bite before setting it down. She let out a small moan, "Man! Oaken has outdone himself today," she said with her mouth still full. Anna looked over at Elsa as the blonde tried to figure out how to attack the sandwich in front of her, "Elsa, your gloves," Anna motioned to the light blue gloves that covered Elsa's hands, "You should take them off. The sandwich is really messy and I'd hate to see them ruined."

Elsa froze. Take off her gloves. She could do that, right? She tried to draw a few calming breaths as she nodded, moving one hand to the fingers of the opposite glove. Her hands trembled. Her mouth had gone dry. She tugged slowly at the fingertips of her glove. Her breathing became shallow and she looked as though she was considering running away.

Anna noticed immediately, "Elsa? You all right? Elsa? Hey, it's ok, you don't have to take them off if you don't want to. It's no big deal," Elsa did not seem to hear her as she continued to shake, her lip quivering.

Finally, Anna reached across and put her hand over Elsa's, scooting her chair around closer to the girl, "Elsa. Relax. Breathe. Keep your gloves on. It's ok, really," They sat in silence for a moment before Anna spoke again, "Look, just start on your soup. Stay here. I'll be right back. I have an idea. Don't go anywhere, ok?"

With that, Anna got up from the table and sprinted inside. She had to hurry. Whatever it was about Elsa's gloves was clearly a big deal. The girl had gone from enjoying herself to ready to bolt at just the suggestion that she take them off.

Inside, Anna ran up to the front of the cafe, reached around a very confused Olaf, grabbed something from behind the counter and ran back outside, stopping at the door to walk to the table, relieved to find the blonde sitting at the table, still trembling slightly.

Anna smiled and plopped down in her seat, "Here you go, Elsa. Problem solved," she said handing a pair of clear plastic food service gloves to Elsa. The blonde looked at her blankly. Undaunted, Anna continued, "Put them over your gloves, silly. It'll keep them clean," she finished with a huge smile. Elsa looked at her uncertainly, relief flooded her features and a tiny smile began to form, "Anna...I...thank you," she responded shakily. "I'm sorry. You must think I'm really weird, huh," she asked, her voice little more than a whisper as she pulled the disposable gloves on over her own.

Anna had resumed eating, she just laughed, "What? Sorry, Elsa, I couldn't hear you. These gloves are super crinkly and loud," The redhead smiled brightly, holding her sandwich in plastic gloved hands. Elsa's watery eyes met Anna's with an incredibly grateful look, "Thank you, Anna," she said, laughing lightly.

The redhead wanted to return to happy Elsa and leave the glove problem behind, she waved her hand dismissively, "Elsa, please. We're friends. Don't thank me," she said with a warm smile, "Now, prepare your tastebuds for an awesome adventure! Eat the sandwich already! Tell me how much you love it."

Elsa giggled, relaxing again. Anna didn't care about her gloves. She didn't even ask. A large grin spread across Elsa's face as she looked across at the redhead. Her heart felt light. With double gloved hands Elsa scooped up her sandwich and took a bite. Anna was right, of course. The sandwich was truly amazing. Anna watched her eat for a moment, " I knew you'd love it," she said with her mouth full. Elsa nodded enthusiastically.

The girls ate til they were stuffed in a comfortable silence. Sven rose only once to lap at the water bowl left for him beneath the table. Olaf came by to check on them but did not stay, the girls were chatting and enjoying each other's company. He did not want to interrupt more than necessary but he noticed they were done eating and decided to bring out Anna's post-sandwich ice cream.

Elsa marveled at the massive ice cream sundaes the dark haired boy placed on the table, "My God, Anna! You eat like this often?"

Anna shrugged, "Not as often as I used to, but as often as I can." The redhead eyed her ice cream greedily. She quickly discarded her gloves and took up her spoon to dig into the dessert in front of her. Elsa followed suit, removing the plastic gloves Anna had given her, before plucking the cherry from the top of the sundae and placing it in her mouth. She glanced at Anna, who was about to take her first bite, "Wait!" the blonde shouted.

Anna nearly dropped her spoon in surprise, "Jesus, Elsa! What? What is it?" she spluttered, trying to regain her composure.

A wide grin spread across Elsa's face, "Care to make this interesting?" she asked, her eyes teasing.

Anna quirked her brow. She was unsure what the blonde meant, but Anna was never one to back away from a challenge, "Sure. Um...what do you have in mind?" she asked, genuinely curious.

Elsa's smile turned wicked, making Anna wonder what she had gotten herself into, "Great! Whoever finishes their ice cream first gets to pay for lunch. Ready? Set. Go!" Elsa spoke more quickly than an auctioneer as she seized her spoon and began eating her ice cream.

It took a few seconds for Anna to process what was happening. She tried to protest, "No way! I already told you I'm paying for lunch!"

Elsa smirked over at her, "And you still can...if you win," she winked and returned her attention to her own ice cream.

Anna gawked at her. She realized that the blonde was now at least five bites ahead of her, "Shit! All right, Elsa, you're on! You're playing with fire now," she laughed as she began shoveling the sundae into her mouth.

The battle was fierce, or so the redhead imagined. Anna thought she was doing well, but every time she glanced over at the blonde...how the hell could this girl eat ice cream so fast? Elsa finally set her spoon down beside her empty bowl while Anna struggled with a tremendous brain freeze, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" she whined, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Elsa giggled, "I win!" she said, dabbing the corners of her mouth with her napkin.

Anna stared helplessly at the unfinished ice cream in front of her. She had lost. Miserably. Her gaze moved from the empty bowl up to meet Elsa's eyes, "How could you eat that much ice cream that fast? How is that even possible?"

Elsa shrugged and looked down at her hands, "The cold never bothered me..." she started, clearing her throat. "Um...Anyway..." she fumbled for a new subject, "Thanks for bringing me here. I'm having a really nice time."

Anna smiled happily, "I'm glad," she said, continuing to eat her ice cream, but much more slowly now that their contest was over. The redhead was about to say something else when she was interrupted by a familiar voice, "Yoo-hoo!" Anna grinned as she turned toward the new voice, "Hey, Oaken! How are things?" she asked cheerfully, rushing over to hug the enormous man.

He picked the girl up easily, "Things are good, Anna. Where have you been? We missed you very much..." The large man trailed off as his eyes wandered over the blonde still seated at the table, "Yoo-hooo!" he greeted her, wiggling his fingers in an absurd-looking wave, considering his size.

Elsa waved back, smiling shyly.

Oaken turned his attention back to Anna, "Ah! All is clear now. Go! Go and sit! I return in two shakes..." and with that, he rushed away, leaving a puzzled Anna behind. The girl returned to the table and Elsa, "Um, that was Oaken...he's usually uber-friendly. I dunno what's gotten into him."

"It's fine," Elsa assured her. The blonde was a bit relieved. Oaken looked like a man whose hugs would dwarf even Olaf's.

Oaken returned moments later, three shot glasses and a strange, rather old bottle on a small tray, "Come! We will make toast!" he said, pouring a dangerous-looking, clear liquid into each of the glasses.

Elsa shot Anna a look. The redhead mirrored her confusion, "What are we toasting?" she asked curiously.

The large man stared at Anna as though she had sprouted a second head, "Let us drink to ung kærlighed," he said, handing each girl a glass.

Anna sighed, "I don't even know what that means," she said, taking hold of her glass. Sometimes it was best to just go with the flow, "All right..." She looked over at Elsa, who wore a similar uncertain expression.

Oaken smiled broadly, "Good, good!" he raised his glass and waited. Anna did likewise and nodded at Elsa. The blonde reluctantly lifted her glass. Oaken spoke loudly, "Ung kærlighed!"

Anna and Elsa exchanged a look and repeated the toast, "Ung kæerlighed!" They drained their glasses and immediately started coughing. Oaken chuckled and began to pour another round, "Again," he said jovially.

"Ugh! Hell, no, Oaken! What is that, anyway? Paint thinner?" Anna covered her glass with her hand. Oaken released a huge, booming laugh as Elsa giggled and handed her glass over to him. She reached a gloved hand over and gently took Anna's glass, gave it to Oaken, "Anna, it's bad luck to refuse a second round after a toast." She smiled warmly at the redhead. Anna stared at the blonde and nodded. Her skin tingled slightly where Elsa touched it.

Oaken refilled the glasses and Anna eyed the liquor menacingly as if it were her arch nemesis. She heaved a sigh, "Ok, ok...so what do we drink to this time? And let's make it in english this time for goodness sake."

The large man's eyes twinkled, "To finding true love," he said, turning up his glass. Elsa repeated the phrase, not missing a beat, and emptied hers as well. Anna blushed, mumbling her response and downing the vile drink, making certain not to make eye contact with Elsa. It burned more pleasantly the second time around, but she still spluttered.

Oaken collected the glasses and prepared to leave, "You two must come back another time, when it is not so close to the busy time of day, yes?"

Anna looked over at Elsa and saw that the blonde was smiling, "Yeah. We will. I still owe her a lunch," she said smirking, "Speaking of which, would you send Olaf out with our bill, please? Thanks."

Oaken frowned, "No, no, no. That will never do. Your lunch is complimentary, to ensure good feelings. Now, go and have a pleasant day. I will see you again soon."

"Wow! Are you sure? Thanks!" Anna replied, obviously surprised. Elsa shared her reaction, "Yes. Thank you very much, Mr. Oaken." The huge man turned and bustled away, not even waiting for a further response from the girls at the table.

* * *

**Ok, so, I am not overly thrilled with this chapter and may rework it at some point. I think I have a very vague idea of where I could go with this story, if there is interest of course. ;)**

**As usual, suggestions, questions, comments, and even rude remarks are all welcomed and encouraged. Reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated. :)**

**Til next time...**


End file.
